Blake and Beacon
by SkyBreed
Summary: Blake's past is riddled by war and ravaged by uncertainty, can Beacon provide her a new home and life that she wants so dearly? (OC serves as a filler character, THIS IS NOT AN OC STORY)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blake had always wondered what was on the other side. She seemed to always find a fight between her people and the "regular" humans. Faunus weren't exactly the people who got good reputations. Ever since her time in the White Fang, Blake has always seen something wrong with humanity. Some kind of flaw that could never be erased or fixed. People always had a way of being scared of change, but who could have blamed her?

Every day Blake would wake up in the small encampment ran by the White Fang and then go out on "missions". Most of these missions however were just mindless slaughter or theft. The previous leader of the White Fang would have never stood for this. The previous leader wanted peace between the peoples, however, the new arrival didn't seem to want the same thing. Eventually Blake became tired of the life she led. How could she just be attacking innocent people on the streets? How was she any better than the humans that despised her?

Where did she go so wrong?

Fast forward a few months to Beacon Academy. A safe haven for those who wish to become huntresses and Huntsmen. This place was on the minds of every person in the Kingdom of Vale. Everyone adored the Huntsmen of Beacon, they had become somewhat of celebrities of their time. Keeping peace and more than occasionally showing off around town. They had their ups and downs, flaws and perfections just like anyone else. They were a true _Beacon_ of hope. These people helped anyone they could whenever they could. Taking missions up from the headmaster and going on sometimes quirky adventures with their teams.

Blake wanted more than anything to belong to Beacon. She saw the Huntsman of Vale and knew then and there this where she belonged. She wanted to get away from the life that she once knew. Living next to poverty and her only skills being illegal. She wasn't a criminal, she never wanted to be anyway. Her life had been somewhat decided for her since she was in the White Fang, however, she had thought of a disguise. Something so simple it was brilliant.

A small black bow.

At first, she protested the idea, fighting with herself that she wouldn't be true to who she was if her… "features" weren't displayed. However, a short time in the Vale kingdom proved that not everyone was accepting of the faunus. She usually walked from place to place looking for something to help her survive in the world.

On her usual route that she wandered, she had noticed a small little store owned by a Faunus family that seemed to be booming in business. It was a quaint small little store that had a lot of small antique decorations on one half of the store and clothing on the other side. As she entered the bell on the door gave a small ring.

"Welcome! Let us know if you want anything in particular!" Yelled a shop keeper from the back of the store.

Blake walked up and down a few isles in silence looking at the various items in the shop. She looked at the little wooden dolls scattered throughout the store with various designs on them. Strangely they were all Faunus but made from a human's hands. The maker on the bottom of the dolls was pretty famous for his time. A villager that lived just outside of Vale where he could work in silence. Blake knew him well, he was always a Faunus supporter and even came to her in one of the White Fang camps.

Blake would never forget the day that she was handed a doll by a strange bearded man. The doll was small, of course, but the impact was large. The doll was slightly blemished from the travel but Blake didn't care. Since her parents died, she only had the White Fang left and they weren't the best family so to speak.

The man entered the camp and talked with some of the leaders of the camp before deciding to take a walk around and admire how far the White Fang had come. Blake had seen this man many times coming and going from the camp but never heard his name. The man was a little on the larger side but looked like he could handle himself in a scrap. His face said everything but the intention to fight. He was always smiling behind his small glasses. He seemed to always comb his beard, like he was concentrating on something at all times. Looking quizzically at any person who would ask him a question.

Blake was always confused when a human came into the camp, especially this one. Blake would always follow him through the camp to try and see what his purpose was. No matter where he went Blake was his small shadow. The human made constant conversation with anyone he came across and seemed to know everyone at the camp.

One day he began to chat with one of the younger White Fang members, one he had never met before. "It's good to meet you," he started out stretching his hand to the faunus. "William McGraw at your service." He finished happily as the Faunus shook his hand. The Faunus sported a large smile and continued to talk with the man.

"I seem to know everyone in this camp so far," he mentioned. But the he looked around as if he was looking for something. His eyes rested on a tent flap where Blake was hiding. "Except her." He said giving a small motion toward the small girl. Blake instantly panicked as she had been found out and decided to dash from her hiding spot and ran to the opposite edge of the camp.

William and the Faunus talked for some time at length, discussing matters that had nothing to do with race politics. The Faunus told William about the small sheepish girl who sprinted off earlier, explaining that she never really talked to anyone and that she only read by herself in the "library" tent. The camp was large enough to have assigned tents like a town would buildings, but everything could be easily picked up and moved if needed.

"I wish to talk to the girl the next time I arrive." William said wistfully.

"Good luck finding her. Even I can't find her most of the time, like she sneaks off somewhere and then reappears when we need her. It's so strange…" The Faunus trailed off.

"Maybe to you," William spoke with certainty. "She knows something about this world that only few do. She knows how to use her time like she wants to without bother. She knows how people tick inside." He said with a smile. William had thought this trait had almost disappeared from outside the usual Huntsmen.

"Well, we'll see you next time William, I have to get back to work." The Faunus said taking off.

"Of course." William said expecting only himself to hear the words as the Faunus was already long gone. However, William wasn't leaving, not just yet. He had decided that he was going to find this girl and make a peace offering. Maybe something that he can give her to ease the tension in her heart. Then William remembered the small doll that he had crafted. He was going to sell it to his usual buyer in Vale, but it was already damaged slightly from being tossed around in his knapsack.

William went on a small walk through the camp looking for the library tent. He himself had been there many times but after walking with the young Faunus boy he had lost his sense of direction. Eventually William came upon the tent and gingerly opened it as if to not scare off the girl should she be in the tent.

To his surprise he found the tent empty with none of the books misplaced, but he knew the girl had been here as there were small foot prints in the ground that could only belong to her. She seemed to have re-organized the entire tent from the ground up. She certainly loved books it seemed. That's when William had an idea, he walked toward the back of the tent and checked the very corner of the last bookshelf. As he expected a single book is missing but it looks as if the shelf is full. The small Faunus girl was smart, she knew how to hide things very well.

William exited the tent and left the grounds of the camp. The girl had ran off to a quiet place to read after doing her chore in the camp.

" _This is going to be a fun little adventure"_ William thought to himself as he started down a dirt path into the forest like region near the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Short, yes. Needed, yes. Lazy, trying not to be. I'm just making sure I can transition into a new part easier. Sorry for how short it is, it'll be longer next time!

The day was warm and the air fresh after the rains that had came the night before. The dirt path leading away from the White Fang camp was not necessarily muddy, but there was significant evidence of rainfall. The ground being a darker earthier color than its usual light color.

William hummed his usual happy tune as he strolled through the forest looking for the possible hiding places of the small raven haired girl. He wondered if the girl would even let him talk to her. She would probably so scared now that a stranger had entered her territory. She wouldn't be comfortable at all while they spoke. Maybe he should announce himself as he approached her. maybe that wouldn't be the greatest idea after all though, she might bolt away before he got a word in edgewise/

William noticed a small outcropping of rocks, a ledge so to speak surrounded by brush.. which has recently been traveled on due to its "down" nature. Someone had definitely came this way.

"Blake?" The man called softly. William pushed aside brush to see the girl enveloped in a book. Her focus completely on it as she was sat up against a tree reading. He wandered closer to the distracted girl. He didn't say a word, but he reached in his bag and pulled out the small wooden doll. he made enough noise looking through his pack that Blake finally picked up on his presence.

She gasped out loud. The man only raised his hand in protest of the girl running. After pausing for a moment to remember his work on the doll he set it leaned up against the tree in the same fashion that Blake was. Without a word William stood up and began to leave.

"I…" Blake began to say, her words very quiet.

"Don't worry about it. It's yours to enjoy Blake. It's my gift to you, it's the least I can do right now…" The main gave a happy smile to Blake who instantly began to form a small smile at the edge of her lips. "Maybe some day you can come help me making these. I would love the company." He said pulling off his small expedition cap and bowed, revealing a small portion of balding hair on top of his head.

"Mm!" Blake nodded and hummed.

"I'll see you again sometime." With that William headed back to the trail and continued down the dirt path that would eventually lead to Vale. The day was still bright and warm, maybe a good day to make more dolls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been years since William had visited the White Fang camp. Since then, things escalated, the White Fang got very violent but there was still enough peace not to bother Blake. After raiding a large Schnee freighter she decided to apologize to Adam... Maybe try to right the wrongs she had created.

The day was bright and warm, there was no way that today could be a bad day. Blake had just been returning from her quiet place in the woods when she heard a cry of pain from the Faunus camp. Naturally curious she bolted towards the camp. Her legs carrying her as fast she could, hearing each individual stomp into the earth as her head began to throb from the long run.

She slid to a halt in front of the camp gates when she saw what was happening inside the walls. Peaceful protests in the White Fang never prepared her for what she saw. Even her raid on the Schnee Freighter was not even close to what she was witnessing. A human was on his knees at the feet of Adam.

Resting on the human's shoulder was Adam's blade. The blade was dug into the flesh of the man if slightly. Not enough to kill him but enough to make blood flow and pain to surge through his body like high tides.

"Now you truly know how we feel… This burden on our shoulders cutting deep into us. The stress we feel, the life we lead." Adam began speaking to the man as he panted for air wanting to be rid of the pain. In a swift move Adam removed the blade and then quickly grabbed the man by the throat lifting him up into the air. "Have you any idea on how long we've suffered?"

"Adam, stop!" Blake cried out from the gate. Without hesitation Adam threw the man aside like a doll.

"So you did come back… You left me on that train just to save a few people." The anger was clear as day behind Adam's eyes. ""But… I'll let it go… Afterall, we are partners."

"W-Why? Why are you doing this? Why does it have to be this way?" Blake's entire body shook, her words muffled by apparent fear.

"What else would I be doing? The one way they'll understand is if they get the same treatment." He gestures back to the man holding his shoulder trying to ignore the pain. "This filth," He says with venom dripping from his words. "Dared show his face as a racist. He attacked a Faunus in the streets and everyone watched. Its equality through vengeance my dear."

"This," Blake trailed off. "This is wrong." She said trying to choke back the lump in her throat.

"Oh, is it? When they've been doing the same to us for so long?" Adam shot back an accusatory glance. "I'll show you how we gain equality." He said as he marched back over to the man. Quickly, Adam drew his blade and stared the man down. The man lifted his head and in a single moment, a flash of blood, and a sharp cracking sound his head was on the ground. It's shocked, lifeless face rolled towards Blake a miniscule distance and stopped with his eyes on Blake. Pleading as if to tell her it was her fault this happened. That she didn't save him.

Blake fell to her knees throwing up what little of a breakfast she had earlier in the morning. The sudden violent reaction causing Blake's body to tremor and shudder violently. After a second wave of nausea she wiped her mouth and slowly stood up. She looked at Adam who only smiled at her with cruel eyes.

"This is only the beginning of the things we could do together my sweet." Adam laughed as he sheathed his blade.

"You're wrong…" Blake trailed off, still trying to gain her footing back from the sudden volt of energy. "This is the last you'll do with me around." Blake said moving back slowly before turning and breaking into a full sprint. Her body was still weak from the explosion of fluid from her mouth. Running took every ounce of her strength, fighting back tears and more pain.

Running. It was the only thing Blake could think of. She had nowhere to go, no one to return to. There was no way she could survive several grimm attacks in the forest. Not only was this the dumbest idea she had ever had, it was also the most confused point she was in her life. Nothing made sense, why was Adam just killing people. Why did live not matter to him any more, what had happened to the thought that everyone could be equal?

While deep in thought Blake sprinted too far into a steep hill and lost her footing, throwing her whole weight down the small formation she tried to brace herself with her arm, to hear a muffled yet sickening crack. Buried in what seemed to be recently displaced dirt (most likely from the few days of rain) she dug out her arm to see the middle of it broken. The arm had completely split from itself, though it wasn't the worst pain she had ever felt it burned like there was a fire igniting in her bloodstream as she finally took in what just happened.

She let out a gasp of pain and winced at the fresh memory of falling. She just laid in the dirt almost paralyzed as she realized how lost she was. She had no sense of direction, but the sounds of brush nearby caused her to panic. What if someone saw her in this sad state? Would she be killed by the White Fang for running again? Would a human take advantage of this moment of weakness? So much uncertainty followed as the noise of brush getting trampled became louder and louder.

"Hello? Is someone hurt out here?" The voice sounded so familiar to Blake. A comforting, familiar voice that almost dripped with honey as it spoke. "Hello-" The voice seemed to come to an abrupt halt. Suddenly the noises in the brush became more wild and the noises came faster. Leaping from the brush came an old man with a sort of safari outfit. "Blake!" The old man yelled throwing himself down beside her on his knees. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Blake only winced in pain as she tried to move her arm from underneath the small amount of dirt that covered it. "... Broken…" Blake just muttered trying to choke back the pain in her voice. The internal bleeding was only getting worse and worse over time. The pain and the bruising would only come faster as she fought for control of the pain. Quickly, the man threw his pack on the ground pulling out a large towel and turning it into a sling of sorts.

"I need you to sit up, can you do that?" He asked softly, unsure if any other bone was broken. Blake just gave a nod, tears starting to form in her eyes as the uncertainty of what comes next arrives. Slowly, the man begins to tie the sling around Blake's arm after she sits up with another gasp of pain. "You're lucky I was here… This could have been a lot worse." He said heaving a sigh after the sling was placed.

"Who…. Who are you and why are you helping me?" Blake managed to squeak out, the pain still enough to pacify her, but the sling helped.

"Don't remember me huh?" The man said as if he was remembering something from long ago. "Do you remember someone giving you a doll when you were younger?" The man asked with a smile.

"William?" Blake said almost in excitement, but in more shock.

"Oh, so you do remember me… but it looks like something drove you from your home. As long as you know who I am, I guess you can trust me right?" Blake recoiled at the question. She had known the man in the past, sure, but this was different. There weren't people surrounding her so that she knew interaction was okay. Worst of all, it was a human and not another Faunus. How could she trust him with her world turned upside down? Her world had just crumbled around her, how was she supposed to react? She couldn't just throw her life to the wind and trust a human. Not after today. Could she possibly grow to even trust a human?

"I… I don't…" Blake couldn't fight back the probability that she could be captured and tortured by some human. Blake once again rose to her feet.

"Fair enough… It seems like you've been through a lot lately…" William trailed off. He reached into his pack and pulled out a small card. "Here, if you ever need help you can just come to me. I live just outside of Vale. It's not too far from here, I want to help if I can, but I can't do anything unless you're willing to."

Blake took the card nervously and began to back away. The man remained crouched in his spot where he had just helped Blake, the sling as a constant reminder. Despite her encounter she had just had with Adam. Why she was running and the reason she wanted to get as far away from that killer as fast as possible.

The next few days were going to be shrouded with uncertainty, Blake knew that well, but she could survive. She always has, she was a survivor, that's what she did. She always persevered in the face of certain danger. Now however, she doesn't have anything to stand for. For the first time in her life, Blake can't say she belongs somewhere… She's truly lost for the first time.


End file.
